


Reading

by commandershakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, dirty novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt- Reading a book together - Elissa and Nate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

Elissa Cousland snuggled into the pillows set up behind her, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long while. The book in her hands had been a suggestion from Sigrun. She had never been a fan of smutty literature, but the dwarf had finally convinced her to give it a chance. So there she was, the Commander of the Ferelden wardens, sitting in bed and reading naked lady books. The very idea was preposterous and if anyone caught her, she’d firmly deny it.

Grabbing the reading glasses, Elissa placed them on her nose and opened the book to the place she’d left off. The story was so absorbing that she hadn’t even noticed Nathaniel arrive for bed.

“Liss?” His voice startled her out of the fictional world.

Dropping the book, she stared at her boyfriend, debating if she should throw the novel into the fireplace or not. “I’m not doing anything.”

Raising a curious eyebrow, Nathaniel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall beside the fire. “Really? What are you hiding?”

Elissa tried to calculate her chances of slipping past him and getting the book to the flames before he caught her. By the look on his face, she knew her chances were slim. With an irritated sigh, she tossed the book to the end of their bed, the cover facing upwards.

Nathaniel glanced at the title. His eyebrows furrowed. “The Templar’s Temptation? Elissa, what in the world-”

“It’s a dirty book, ok?” She snapped, slanting her eyes in his direction. “Stop judging me.”

Nate stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. Elissa’s cheeks colored, frustration and embarrassment warring with each other. When she couldn’t take anymore, she stood and grabbed the book, before walking on the cold floor to the fireplace. Lifting her arm, she prepared to throw it in when Nathaniel stopped her.

“Liss, don’t.” He begged of her between chuckles.

She pulled away, the book dropping to the floor. “You are a damned ass, Nathaniel Howe.”

“I agree with that statement, but you don’t have to waste a perfectly good book to prove that point.” He bent down to retrieve the text. “Besides, why burn it when you could read it to me?”

Elissa frowned. “You aren’t funny, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel smirked at her. “I’m being serious. I take it Sigrun suggested it or you wouldn’t be so embarrassed. Please, read it.”

He held the book out to her and she hesitated. After a moment longer, she huffed and grabbed the book before returning to the warm bed, hoping that he was joking about the entire thing. When he followed her, she was surprised to learn that he hadn’t been joking at all.


End file.
